


First Meeting

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Derek Morgan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Introduction to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“When do we get to meet her?” Penelope asked happily. Derek had just mentioned that he’d been seeing Y/N for the past four months - he was pretty sure she was the one for him. “I can’t wait to meet her. What’s she like? A statuesque badass female Derek Morgan?”

“No actually,” Derek said, laughing at his babygirl’s enthusiasm. “She’s actually the complete opposite of me. She is beautiful and a badass, but in a way that people don’t normally associate with badassery,” he said, trying to find a way to describe the woman he’d come to love. “Is everyone free this weekend?”

As he looked around the room, Derek saw his friends nod and pull out their phones, ready to jot down dinner this weekend. “I would’ve introduced you little bit earlier, but she was…is really nervous, so she asked if we could wait for a little while.”

“Why’s she nervous?” Spencer asked. She sounded more like someone he would go out with than Derek.

When they’d first started dating, Derek had told her up front about his team and his job - that his job was who he was - he loved it. And he loved his team. “I think the way I spoke about you guys made her think that she might not fit in - that you might not like her. I told her you’d love her, but she was still nervous so I told her we could wait. And that was about two months ago.”

“Well, we’d love to meet her,” said Hotch from outside the conference room. He was just walking in after running back to his office for some papers. “But for now, wheels up in 30.”

———–

Three days later, the case came to an uncommonly happy close. The boy that had been taken was returned, hungry, but otherwise relatively unharmed to his mother and father. Now the team could finally go out for dinner and meet Y/N, who Derek said was a real-life Disney princess. “Those are her words, not mine,” he laughed on the jet back to DC.

———–

“You ready to go?” Derek asked Y/N, taking her hands in his and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” she responded weakly. “Are you sure they’ll like me?”

Cradling her neck in his strong, calloused hands, he kissed her pink-stained lips. “They’re going to love you.”

On the way over to the restaurant, Y/N was quiet, barely saying a word the entire 20 minutes in the car. “Everyone,” he said, helping Y/N out of the car, “This is my girlfriend.”

At first, she stood behind Derek, giving only a weak smile and a shy wave. As Derek went around his circle of friends, he introduced each one of the people she’d heard so much about. From what he’d said about them, she likened herself the most to the doctor; he was shy and unassuming like she was. The rest of the team intimidated her to no end, which was why she was so nervous. By the time everyone had been introduced, Y/N had moved out from behind Derek and into the crook of his arm, where he cradled her until they walked into the restaurant.

“See,” he whispered into her ear, “they love you already.” He motioned towards Penelope who was already attaching herself to Y/N’s side.

Penelope sat down, gently pulling Y/N’s hand so that she’d sit between she and Derek. “So Y/N, how did you and Derek first meet?”

“Well,” she started softly, “I was actually walking down the street just as the sun was setting and I had a couple of guys harassing me for my bag.” She looked over toward Derek, a dreamy look in her eyes, and continued, “And he walked up and told the guys to back off. I thanked him afterwards and he asked if he could buy me a drink one night, so I said yes and now here we are four months later.” By the end of the story, she’d finally started to look up, making eye contact with the rest of the team and allowing her voice to get louder. “I call myself a Disney princess and he was my actual Prince Charming that night, so I think we’re good.”

Leaning into him, she allowed herself to relax, grabbing Derek’s hand under the table and giving it a light squeeze. As the night progressed, Y/N realized her fears were unfounded; just because he was surrounded by a team of badasses didn’t mean that they wouldn’t like her. She was good to Derek, which was all that mattered to them.


End file.
